Deku the Magician (Up for adoption)
by TheInfiniteweeaboo
Summary: Deku, a normal handyman with a passion to help in the year 4145 dies only to be revived and become the holder of Magi Craft Meister Magic. When he repairs the automata only to accidentally to use the warp pad to teleport in the middle of the USJ incident.
1. chapter 1

**_Unexpected Change_**

In a futuristic room with bookcases filled to the brim, a cabinet in the middle with a purple orb with lines engraved and gold like bars rotating on top of it, a hologram of a woman with a white shirt and blue shirt accessory with a necklace with four mini gold like bars and a ball in the middle of it, The woman's face was obscured, lastly with gold like hair moving as though it has a mind of its own.

The woman speaks in a semi-robotic and human voice.

"Hello, my heir." The boy with fluffy green hair and eyes looks confused at the title.

"I am Adrina Baloborz Tzi. I want to give you, the one with the same will as me, everything. The power to grant magic power to anyone... The ability to connect with The magic tool."

She finished the speech and finally said, "how to use them is entirely up to you."

I look at the orb as it floats towards my head and glows purple when the women pressing the top of it to expand and disappear into me. I turn to see the girl that brought me here say,

"So.. I have done my... Duty"

I reply "Automata" when she suddenly collapses.

Flashback 1 Hour Ago:

I, Midoriya Izuku was already Dead by then.

In a room fixing an electric board I accidentally let go of my screwdriver.

"Ah crap, MY TOOL!" I desperately run for it before I fell off into the abyss when I slip and start to fall with it.

Meanwhile:

A girl with purple hair says "found It" and a bright light explodes.

I wake up with a groan.

"Uhm.." I stood up to see. "This is...But..." I suddenly get interrupted by a purple haired little girl when she asks:

"Are you awake master?"

Sweat dripped down my back when she said that.

'She called me what?' I thought.

When I was about to leave the bed, I realised I was naked. Humiliated and starting to panic, I screeched, "I'M NAKED? HOW? WHY?"

I look at the girl and get horrified at what has happened.

"WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE!" I look at the little girl and wonder if I had sex with her. When I remember not doing such a thing, I start calming myself down.

"Are you...?" She interrupts again

"I'm Automata, this is my mum's Research Room." I yell " AUTOMATA?! ARE YOU AUTOMATIC DOLL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

She dragged me to a huge iron door with me wearing my bed covers as a makeshift ancient Greek clothing.

"About that, my mum will explain it more clearly. So please follow me, Mum."

Back to the present:

I start to monologue, "so I'm totally fine with the inheritance but... My predecessor is gone for a thousand years already and it's my turn now, well I was saved by her anyway so I must be thankful, but where are my clothes? After teleportation, I had been cured. It's weird to only be wearing this bed cover."

'Magi Craft Meister: The ability to create objects out of Nothing'

"Guess I can do it right away if I'm not mistaken... Magic Transfusion.Eh, let give a try then.

"I put my hand over the Towel when suddenly a circle of concentrated light appears on top.

"Is this right?"

"OH WOAH" The towel becomes a thread in my hand.

The fabric completely turned into threads, I guess I can create anything with my imagination. Okay, I get it now." I say, holding the thread of the towel in my hand.

Ten minutes later:

"Check this out. I can sew them together, no needle needed or a sewing machine."

(Same costume pic above)

"Next is you, better get a firm grip on this power. I walk up to the automata and kneel next to it. The skin and clothes are no good. I have to create everything from scratch.

"Well, I guess I have to disintegrate it first." As I use magic to disintegrate the automata, I see damaged muscles and bones as I inspect it.

"The muscle has been severed. The connections are damaged and the bones are no longer usable. Can't believe this really lasted for a thousand years." I sorted out the damage and continued to work. "This Automata was created by the previous meister right? Operational for this long? I wonder what kind of materials are put in there, based on the predecessor memory, there should be plenty of it around."

As I walk of the main room looking for storage, "let's take a look around, This should be the predecessor material room." I walk into a room which is pitch black " Is this a storage room?, OWH, HAH" I yell in triumph as I am right.

I walk around the room as the lights turn on to see a bunch of creations obviously made by the previous Meister.

"All of this was created by the predecessor? That is really something."

I walk around to find a silky gold thread on a crate. "These threads can be used to make muscle, strong yet light, what could it be?"

After I finish the sentence I regret to see it lead to a spider the size of a dog,A FLIPPIN DOG.

The spider and I Stay in eye contact when the spider suddenly breaks it and starts to crawl to me in a creepy manner " WOAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

I slip and faceplant the floor.

"URGH!"

"Just when I was saved, now I'm Gonna die again?!" The spider climbs up to me only to be wanted to be petted.

"Haha, it's not attacking, HMM?" How nice. I guess I can't be killed two times in a row.

I look around to notice a mountain of mineral ore that the bones of the Automata was probably made of when first created.

I carry all the materials that are needed.

"There should be enough, let's do it." I start to use Magi Craft Meister magic and get surrounded by lights. "Make these threads into equal portions, then use a muscle strengthening spell, turn light metal into bones, What is this? looks like a program, I even have to set up a control mechanism? Even though It's in my head, having to write these weird characters is such a pain."

"Shoot, I wrote in Japanese, Is this really ok? This is . . . . Rewriting everything is such a pain.."

Starting up :

Anime_MultiPlay_

TheInfamousWeeaboo

These two helped me come up with this. Go check them out and this is the reason I have not updated my other story, "Deku's Secret".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unexpected change: Part 2_**

=

Izuku Midoriya POV

"OOOOOOH, It's working, Ah ... ... Its sucking magic power from the atmosphere, it can even work with the wrong language... . could it be that?"

A mad glint is seen in Izuku Midoriya emerald green eyes as he is gets worked up to this new possible opportunity.

As the ball that has the instructions pull everything around because of it absorbing magic, I struggle to work when it suddenly stops, "OH, Hiragana, katakana and kanji all work, every language is usable."

"I have to try them all, The same number of the words but the speed and the capacity are completely different."

I slow down and wonder "HMM? wait, I can process everything much faster now, So that is how it works", I grin and work at top speed" I can create better stuff compared to my predecessor, OK let us get into it." I start to work at lightning fast speeds.

Reinforce the endurance

Also, Increase the bones absorption capacity

Increase the magic efficiency of the metabolism then raise the capacity of the generator

The muscle should be made from magic threads. This will increase the strength and durability.

I should also infuse the skin with a permanent strengthening magic

I sigh," I'm a bit too into it there, haha" I laugh and start to mumble words that others have always said was scary.

"This power can help me create anything and everything I want, The way to use it is also simple" I put my right hand on my chest

" I can use it in any way I choose, better not forget it."

I continue to work on

"DONE" I look over the female automaton which is finished off and had no clothes on a metal table, I get a little bit embarrassed " The last thing is clothes, Fabric is out of the question ..." I stop to think of strong materials that will be useful for clothing when the spider comes to me and it's silk thread behind it, I sweatdrop at the spider ( It knows Izuku what you want...).

"But Shiruk ( The spider name) is originally a silkworm?ok" "Ah" as I take the silk thread and start to reach for a loom in the storage area that I just remembered because Automaton saved me so I am gonna Hand Make this so that it has my love, I should really come up with a name for her.

I will do that when she is activated.

"That it is" I sit down and put the thread in the appropriate place, as I start to think in depth, AdrinaBaloborz Tzi, I think I know what you want me to do, It can even grant people magic power...EH.. how OP is this power..."

As I finish the female automaton's clothes "I'm really clueless about this world?"

I walk over to the Automaton and clothe her in a maid outfit with bunny ears, "By my name, Izuku Midoriya "as a mystical tone with authority takes over my voice when I say my name "and with the predecessor's guidance, I better have done this right?" as I deal the finishing touches to her clothes " this should be good, let's see, Time to test if this works" I activate my magic and put my hand onto her chest and say " Activate" at first nothing happens when slowly she moves and groans a little, her eyes which are green and silver, look around the room for info when she see's me.

Female Automaton POV

" Master I thank you for fixing me and upgrading me, I am now twice as efficient as well as twice as strong and fast, I can probably decimate a city with ease ( Ahem stronger than all might Ahem) but I am still nowhere near your strength and intellect."She bows

Third Person POV

Izuku midoriya sweat-drops at this comment when suddenly his stomach grumbles and gurgles he realises that he was so busy working on the automaton that he has forgotten to eat, as he and the automaton look around for food Izuku midoriya and the female automaton agree on a name for her which is Izumi ( Fem Izuku midoriya name ).

When Izumi offers " Master if you are hungry we can use the teleport gate to get some food " as both of them walk up to the gate as he activates his magic.

Izuku midoriya POV

" Infuse with magic, Activate", "!? What?!, kind of a normal feeling, even if it is cold" When suddenly we are cut off and I and Izumi hear the teleport gate say in a loud robotic voice "OVERBOARD"

We crash in an area that looks like a war zone in a dome with one side filled with terrified kids and the other filled with adults and three people that look like villains.

They all stop fighting to look at me and Izumi, as it is quite distracting when someone falls out the sky in a blinding light . . . .

864 words


End file.
